


In Love With Progress

by Bizjube



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe, The Vice Quadrant - Steam Powered Giraffe (Album)
Genre: F/M, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bizjube/pseuds/Bizjube
Summary: The progression of Peter realizing he's gay after saving Dwight.





	In Love With Progress

_Story says he saved Dwight, filled his lungs with air…_

Peter touched the ground with a terrified Dwight holding on so tightly that Peter feared his strange new body would snap in half. The poor man was shaking so badly his equipment rattled.   
“C-Can you put me down now?” Dwight asked.  
Peter put Dwight down gently, and the smaller man crawled away and under a crate. A few guards surrounded Peter with guns drawn, and Peter put his hands up.   
What was he going to tell Holly?  
Peter was led through the halls of the NASA facility, and when the group of guards came across a door they weren’t cleared to open, he nudged his way to the keypad.  
“Ah, hang on guys.” He said as he typed in his password. His voice warbled weirdly in Earth’s atmosphere, but he’d have to adjust to it.  
The door slid open, and when the guards took a step back Peter took one forward as he strode into the room. The various mission control personnel in the room that had been observing the Cosmo from the ground turned to look at him with wide eyes. One man, Turner, smirked at Peter as he strode in.   
“Hey there Walter, want some Coffee?” Turner offered. The room was deathly silent as they waited to see Peter, who they only saw as a strange glowing purple man, react. Peter frowned, and the room held its breath.  
“I believe that’s ‘Commander Walter’ to you.” Peter responded. He let a few tense seconds pass before twisting his frown and smiling.  
“I’d love some coffee, Turner. Thank you.”  
The room exhaled and Turner handed Peter a mug. The guards were dismissed, and Peter claimed a squishy spinning chair to recount his experience from.  
“C’mon, what the hell happened up there?”  
“Why are you violet?”  
“It’s purple, dumbass.”  
“Fuck what color he is, how are you still alive?”  
The room exploded with questions, and it took several minutes to calm mission control down.  
“Well, I suppose I should start a decade ago…”

* * *

Peter had only been in the house for twenty minutes when he noticed Holly was staring. Her face was pale, and her eyes were so incredibly sad.  
“Holly, are you okay?” he asked. She shook her head.  
“You- You haven’t kissed me yet.”She said. Peter took notice of the distance between them.  
“Ah, well, I had to give Dwight oxygen and kissing you after doing that would mean you’d be indirectly kissing Dwight.” Peter stumbled over his words as he described his reasoning.  
“So you kissed Dwight?”  
“What? No! I mean, I guess so, but I’m not a homosexual Holly.”  
“Well you’re not exactly straight either.” Holly said. Peter stared at her like she had just offended his mother, and Holly giggled.  
Her giggle turned into a laugh, which then grew to a roar and she doubled over and tears streamed down her face.  
“Oh my god! You’re glowing purple and here we are discussing whether you’re straight or not!”  
Peter laughed with her, and pulled her into a hug. He pressed a kiss to her head, and hoped to god Holly was wrong. He loved a woman, for god’s sake! He couldn’t possibly like men that way.

So of course, the next time Peter saw Dwight, his mind set itself on fire and jumped off of a cliff.   
It had been innocent. Peter had been using one of the work showers to get off all of the weird goo the biologists had put on him for “safety reasons” when Dwight walked into the room. Peter had just finished wrapping the towel around his waist when he felt a pair of eyes on him. He turned around and saw Dwight standing there with his eyes fixed on Peter’s rippling muscles.  
And, of course, Peter was a dumbass and flexed.  
Dwight’s face turned bright red and he turned around so fast he smacked right into the doorframe. Peter groaned and hit his head against the wall.

* * *

“Holly, I don’t think I’m straight.” Peter said into the darkness.  
“Peter, we just had sex, I don’t think now is the time to have this conversation.”  
“Well, I mean I’m mostly straight. There’s just a little gay.”  
“Why are you telling me this now?” Holly asked. She sat up and lit a cigarette.   
“I accidentally flexed at Dwight last week.”  
Holly’s eyebrows quirked up and she hummed.  
“You know what, nevermind. We can talk about this later.”  
Holly nodded and hummed again.

* * *

“Commander Cosmo save ussssssss!” Dwight sang as he teased Peter. Over the past few months Peter had made a name for himself as a real-life superhero. Of course, the appearance of Commander Cosmo had a coincidental relation with the tragic death of Commander Peter Walter IV, but that was neither here nor there. The Walter family mourned him, as was intended. The less ties people had with Commander Cosmo the better, since they could find themselves in grave danger. Nonetheless, Dwight thought it would be a great idea to call Peter to publicly appear to take his drunk ass home.  
“C’mon glowstick, sing with me.” Dwight cheered as he looped his arm around Peter’s neck.  
“Dwight, I know I glow, but please don’t call me glowstick.” Peter muttered under his breath.  
“But you’re bright and pretty!” Dwight said as Peter landed on Dwight’s doorstep. Peter’s gut fluttered at the compliment.  
“Dwight, you’re not thinking clearly, maybe you should-”  
A chaste kiss cut his sentence short. Dwight pushed himself from Peter’s arms and unlocked his door with ease.  
“I’m sober enough to drive myself home, Peter. Just wanted to see you one last time before you started calling yourself Commander Cosmo for good.”  
Dwight paused before closing the door and watched as Peter gently touched his lips. He looked shocked and confused, but also hopelessly lost.  
Dwight sighed.   
“D’you wanna stay the night, Peter?”   
Peter looked up at him, a small glimmer of fear in his white eyes.   
“Yes please.”

* * *

“Commander Cosmo fought an array of villains and monsters in the two decades he was on Earth, but couldn’t keep death from taking his beloved Holly.   
It was the black matter that took her. After taking out the Starblood Beast, Doctor Pterodactyl's mummified remains, and Doctor Blight, Holly took it upon herself to destroy the black matter gun. Cosmo stood there helpless as her soul was stolen from her body and destroyed, and her lifeless body fall to the floor like a broken doll.   
He, in his grief, sent himself through the Achilles Rift and locked himself in the Necrostar to die. He begged it to die, and the darkness that had gathered from killing all of those villains fed the star until he was finally freed from the star by Ravaxis Starburner. That’s how I realized I was gay enough to pursue Rav.” Cosmo, no, Peter said as he described everything to Peter Walter VI, Spine, and Rabbit.  
“That’s… gay.” Rabbit said.  
“So the Necrostar? What happened to it?” Peter VI asked.  
“That was all happening while we were sitting around making music?” The Spine muttered to himself.


End file.
